1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for kneading of portioned dough pieces. The apparatus has a frame in which a drum is bearingly supported which continuously rotates around a horizontal axis, and which is provided on its periphery with receiving openings for the dough pieces. A kneading tool is bearingly supported on a carrier member which preferably is disposed above the drum, which kneading tool is provided with a recess which during the kneading process executes a circular movement relative to the neighboring receiving opening and in addition to this movement is taken along with the peripheral movement of the drum during the kneading process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a known apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,960,367, the kneading tool is a plate carried by the carrier member which is formed as a swivel arm. The carrier member is swivelable around the axis of the drum and is swivelled together with the continuous movement of the drum from a starting position to an end position, the kneading process being effected during the swivel motion. As soon as the end position is reached, the swivel arm is led back again to its starting position under the action of a spring. Such an apparatus has the advantage that a relatively large amount of time is at the disposal for the kneading process so that the kneading result is sufficient. However, there is the disadvantage that the carrier member is primarily by impact returned to its starting position, with the result that disturbing machine noise is created, and impact-like stresses imparted to the machine may result in early wear or breakage of the elements. A further disadvantage is that a portion of the driving power of the machine is needed to tension the spring which after release returns the swivel arm back to its starting position, which means that a portion of the power expenditure is needlessly lost.